Tonton Marian
by Edledhyniell
Summary: "Marian Cross observa son teint de cendre et ses yeux dorés dans le miroir, tout en ajustant sa chemise immaculée. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ces stigmates, et ces cheveux couleur sang lui laissaient franchement une impression bizarre. Aaah, ces dîners de famille..." /!\ SPOILS à partir du tome 17 /!\ FunnyDark!Cross, Recueil de Ficlets. Rating T pour sécuriser.


Rating : T pour sécuriser.

Disclaimer : _D. Gray Man_, Marian Cross, le Comte Millénaire et le reste du clan de Noé appartiennent à **Katsura Hoshino**. Les caramels, le sirop de fraise, la situation et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

_*approche à petits pas* Oooh, le ramassis de Spoils ! _**Spoils vers le tome 17, 19.**

_Euh, bonjour... Voilà un recueil de Ficlet/OS... Que je vais tenter de continuer en parallèle de Kyrie Eleison... (Tiens, à propos : le chapitre 7 est pour bientôt, pas de soucis.) Y'en aura quatorze en tout (un pour chaque Noé, en fait.). L'idée m'est venue avec une des répliques de Bookman, celle où il déclare que si Cross revenait, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne soit plus du côté de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Bref, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas possible, il y a quatorze Noé, mais allez, on pousse bien fort et paf, quelque chose d'absolument débile nous vient à l'esprit. Voilà !_

_Yeah ! Je baptise le Fandom francophone Cross/Adam !_

_Bonne lecture ! (Les reviews sont très appréciées de l'auteur...)_

* * *

**Chapitre I : _Bienvenue dans la famille ! - Adam_**

Comme vous le savez tous (au risque de spoiler certains...), Marian Cross a disparu.

Mais Cross ne peut PAS être mort. C'est contraire aux lois de la physique. 'Cherchez pas, _c'est contraire_ aux lois de la physique.

Seuls ont été retrouvés Jugement, une quantité considérable de sang et son masque brisé –avec quelques petits morceaux de son crâne en prime.

Mais Cross ne peut pas être « mouru ». Lui, nourrissant depuis toujours une haine féroce envers le Comte Millénaire, le clan de Noé et les Akumas, ne pourrait pas disparaître de la surface du monde, juste parce que ce –_censuré_– d'Apocryphos lui ait chouré son Innocence. D'ailleurs, pas très réglo', tout ça. Désynchroniser une Innocence et son compatible, tout cela dans le seul but d'imiter Daniel Pennac et sa Fée Carabine. Voyons, Monsieur le Cardinal, on ne change pas les têtes des gens en fleurs, comme ça... Encore un qui lit trop. On ne vous le répétera jamais assez, mais l'abus de lecture nuit gravement à votre santé et à celle de votre entourage. _Surtout_ celle de votre entourage. (NdA. : _Ne croyez surtout pas cette dernière phrase ! Lisez ! Lisez_, dit-elle en agitant Platon et Descartes comme des totems vaudous.)

Bref, Marian Cross et sa chevelure sont coriaces, alors n'allez pas croire de si tôt qu'on ne va plus les revoir. Surtout que le Quatorzième semble compter sur le Père Marian pour quelques petites formalités...

Et Maria, on en parle pas, on ignore où elle est passée. Probablement allée chez le thanatopracteur se refaire une petite beauté, coquette comme elle est.

_xxxxxx_

_Toc toc toc_. Trois coups brefs à la porte.

Il ne détourna pas son regard du plafond ornementé qui s'étalait devant lui, les bras en croix. Allongé de tout son long sur le lit de belle facture qui prenait si peu de place dans la pièce qui lui servirait à présent de chambre, il ne tourna cependant pas la tête. Seuls deux pupilles dorées s'accrochèrent au bois sombre et finement travaillé de la porte.

Son esprit était un peu perdu. Il ne savait plus vraiment qui il était, à cheval entre deux identités. Mais d'après le Comte, c'était à chaque fois comme ça, au début, il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Soudain, il vit un reflet du coin de l'œil. Le miroir suspendu ne renvoyait que l'image immobile d'un autre mur aussi semblable.

Sachant déjà qui, en ce moment même, se tenait sur le perron de sa porte, il ne daigna même pas se lever pour ouvrir à cet inattendu visiteur. Pour tout dire, il n'en avait littéralement rien à foutre.

« _Marian ?_ »

La voix qui venait s'élever était claire, suave, et semblait appartenir à un jeune homme. Le dit-Marian reconnut immédiatement le propriétaire de cette voix. Son visage s'imposa à son esprit, l'image d'un homme d'une beauté distinguée et élégante. Allons, allons, Marian détenait tout de même une once de discrétion. Il n'allait pas dire devant les lecteurs que cet homme était un grand débile. Il y a des limites à tout, même aux révélations, bien que véridiques.

Réponse de l'intéressé : un grognement proche de celui de l'orignal enrhumé. Non, pas « original », « orignal ». L'espèce de cervidé canadien.

« Marian, le Comte te demande... Il a organisé un repas de famille... Un de plus, tu me diras », ajouta la voix dans un murmure.

Dans une expression qui aurait outrée la plus laxiste des mères, Marian se leva d'un bond, dans un formidable soupir exaspéré, empoigna son manteau noir puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Au passage, Marian Cross observa son teint de cendre et ses yeux dorés dans le miroir, tout en ajustant sa chemise immaculée. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ces stigmates, et ces cheveux couleur sang lui laissaient franchement une impression bizarre. Aaah, ces dîners de famille...

« Marian, tu viens ?

— C'est bon, tête de nœud, j'arrive !

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ajouta la voix derrière la porte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont fabriqué les Jumeaux avec mon shampoing cette nuit, mais impossible de les démêler.

— Tu as pensé aux caramels du Vieux ? »

Le silence radio se fit.

« J'y avais pas pensé, répondit la voix après un instant de silence. David en avait piqué hier matin. Tu ne veux pas me pisser sur les cheveux pour le dissoudre ? Ton ego surdimensionné a du augmenter son acidité, depuis le temps.

— Ta gueule, Noé », répliqua d'un ton bourru Marian en ouvrant d'un coup sec la porte. Évidemment, le « Noé » se situait derrière, et un bruit sourd de chute se fit entendre, immédiatement suivi d'un juron très grossier.

« Tu es un Noé aussi, maintenant, je te ferai, dire, articula le nouveau venu, la main sur son nez.

— C'est vrai... Je n'ai pas encore tous les réflexes. Par contre, j'ignorais que Tyki, le maître du Plaisir, écoutait aux portes.

— J'essayais juste de savoir pourquoi tu mettais autant de temps, crétin.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais. Au fait, je me suis toujours demandé, mais... Simple curiosité, mais quand tu dis _Plaisir_, c'est que...

— Ferme-là, et aide-moi plutôt à me relever », répondit Tyki, son teint métallique prenant un ton plus foncé –il rougissait. Malgré leur nouvelle « camaraderie », il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter la raclée que l'autre lui avait foutu sur l'Arche.

Marian tendit une main hésitante en réponse aux doigts presque implorants du Noé, mais se décida enfin et l'agrippa fermement.

D'une impulsion du bras, il le tira vers le haut. Tyki s'attendait à ce que l'autre le remette sur pieds, mais Marian le prit en traître en poursuivant l'impulsion, et le Noé finit sa course contre le mur d'en face.

« Mariaaaaan, articula comme le put Tyki.

— Ha ha, de vieux réflexes, de vieux réflexes... Tu avais une tache de caramel fondu sur ta chemise, c'était plus fort que moi. »

Marian s'enfonça dans le couloir, sans un regard pour Tyki qui se relevait, une expression légèrement vengeresse sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger au carrelage noir et blanc, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était devenu Noé.

_xxxxxx_

« Marian ! Te voilà enfin ! »

L'intéressé sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une voix veloutée l'interpella dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte. Ses bottes claquèrent sur le carrelage, annonçant son arrivée. Voilà pourquoi le Vieux avait deviné sa présence derrière l'embrasure. Il les maudit silencieusement, en sachant que s'annonçait pour lui une longue, très longue soirée.

Il resta silencieux, s'avança vers un des fauteuils vides disposés autour de la lourde table en bois sombre, la dégueulassant au passage quand il croisa ses jambes sur ladite table.

« Bien, bien, bien, s'exclama la première voix. Nous voilà tous réunis !

— Prince, Tyki n'est pas encore arrivé, s'écria Road de sa voix enfantine.

— Hmm, il est vrai que... Marian, je l'avais envoyé te chercher. Sais-tu où il est passé ? »

Marian ne répondit pas. Intrigué, Wisely lui jeta un coup d'œil, pour découvrir les dents blanches de son homologue vibrer au rythme de ses ronflements.

« Il dort, Prince...

— Hein ? Kessekiya, grommela Marian. Un œil doré luisa lorsqu'une paupière s'ouvrit. Non, je ne sais pas où il est, le débile. Peut-être en train de fumer une clope, ou de démêler vainement ses cheveux ?

Les Jumeaux ricanèrent sous cape. Peut-être avaient-ils quelques informations en leur possession, ou peut-être pas. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que les Jasdavid n'avaient pas dans leurs habitudes de jouer des tours à leurs semblables, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un certain Noé du Plaisir.

— Bref, répondit le Comte Millénaire. Commençons sans lui. Présentation ou apéro ?

— Yay', yay' ! L'apéro ! L'apéro ! Hi hi hi !

— Je commence aussi à avoir faim, Prince », susurra Road de sa voix la plus câline.

« _Trop bonne pâte... Ouais, elle est mielleuse avec lui..._ »

Au mot « apéro », Marian ouvrit les deux yeux et se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Prince, je crois que le chieur est fortement intéressé par la deuxième option, lui aussi...

— David, ne parle pas comme cela à l'encontre de notre invité.

— Y'a pas moyen, Comte. Même Noé, il reste Cross, et Cross, c'est un gros salopard. »

Regard meurtrier de la part du « gros salopard », qui pourtant ne répliqua pas.

Une ambiance de plomb commençait à s'installer autour de la tablée. Les autres Noé ne l'avouaient pas, mais eux aussi ressentaient toujours une forte animosité envers cet être qui fut autrefois un Maréchal et un de leurs plus coriaces ennemis.

Ce fut Marian qui brisa le silence.

« Puisqu'on est à l'apéro... Vous avez de la Romanée-Conti ?

— Voyons, Marian, répondit le Comte d'une voix légèrement surprise. Nous avons des enfants à table, pas d'alcool au dîner. Et vous, dit-il n s'adressant au reste de la tablée, soyez satisfaits que cet indésirable ait rejoint nos rangs.

— Tiens, ton œuf, chuchota Skinn en lui poussant la nourriture devant lui.

Rendu bouche bée à ces mots, Marian vit néanmoins Road lui faire un clin d'œil, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Comme cela s'applique également au tabac, Tyki économise des cigarettes. La facture s'est allégée, ajouta le Comte, tout aussi malicieux.

— Quoi ? »

Marian se jeta sur la table, son demi-loup blanc et noir rutilant sous les bougies. Le Premier Apôtre le ceintura amoureusement, comme un père et son fils un peu trop récalcitrant, l'étouffant presque dans son étreinte et sous les monticules de petits cœurs qu'il laissait échapper à chaque mot.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule gamine, ici, et c'est elle ! Je ne vais pas me contenter de sirop de fraise juste pour elle ! »

« _Avec du sucre »_, songea Skinn. Seul Wisely put remarquer la énième confirmation de son addiction au sucre.

Marian lança un regard presque implorant au reste de l'assistance. Entre les éclairs de colère que lui destinaient les convives, il crut entrevoir des hochements négatifs, comme s'ils voulaient lui dire : _ne cherche pas, quoique tu fasses, c'est comme ça_.

« Allons, Marian, lorsque la soirée sera finie, tu auras tout le temps de prendre un apéro alcoolisé avec les membres volontaires...

— Non, sale porcinet sordide ! Ça fait des semaines que je suis sobre ! Pas question ! File-moi du vin, gros tas ! Lâche-moi ! Je n'en veux pas, de votre putain d'œuf à la con ! »

Le Comte Millénaire gloussa devant tant de volonté, esquivant les coups que tentait de lui donner le Quinzième Noé.

« Ho ho ho, Marian. Tu es parfaitement digne du Noé de l'Orgueil ! »

* * *

_Review ?_


End file.
